A Path Too Far
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: With no answers and no solutions, Corrin chooses a path to climb and it shakes the foundation of both Nohr and Hoshido the core. With an enemy rising, can they pull together in the memory of one whom they considered a sibling?


"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

Corrin couldn't find anywhere to look but at the ground just beneath her feet. She had so many things to process with the recent things that had happened and this turn of events made this go from bad to downright hell.

Just to recap what had happened so far. After finally getting to leave the Northern Fortress that she was imprisoned in for so long and experience the outside world, only to be later taken from where she thought was her home and told by another family that, she was in fact not from Nohr, but was kidnapped from Hoshido as a child by King Garon, the man she had thought to be her father, whom was stated to have killed her real father. Basically everything and everyone she knew was a lie and that her real family was elsewhere.

Then, if that wasn't shocking enough, while touring Hoshido, a strange figure ambushes them in the town square and Ganglari, the sword that she received from Garon, suddenly seems to get a mind of its own and the resulting attack kills Queen Mikoto, the woman claiming to be her mother, in cold blood. Whether that was the fault of Nohr is questionable.

Now this, she arrives with her presumed blood-related siblings from Hoshido to the front lines of the battlefield, only to find her Nohrian siblings and they begin to argue who gets to keep her. No doubt did either family love her like a real sibling, one she had blood ties and was originally from, the other she had been with almost her entire life and they were there to be with her in times of happiness and woe. She wished this was a nightmare, but they wanted her to make a decision. Choose one of the two.

Corrin could easily remember the words of what just occurred too...

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your real family in Hoshido!" High Prince of Hoshido and eldest blood-related brother, Ryoma.

"We have loved and raised you since you were a child. Come home little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Crown Prince of Nohr and eldest known brother, Xander.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma demanded. He looked like he was getting enraged.

"No Corrin, Nohr is your home!" Xander said in an equally stern voice, he looked ready to kill if necessary.

She looked left and right. Two armies ready to be deployed at a moment's notice to fight for the rights to keep Corrin in their family. Ryoma held out his hand. "This way." He said calmly, wanting to lead Corrin to Hoshido's side.

Sakura, Hinoka and Takumi came to Ryoma's side. "B-big sister?" Sakura asked, already having doubts about Corrin, but wanted desperately for her to come home to them. After so long, they weren't going to give up now.

"She's MY sister!" Elise immediately corrected as she, Camilla and Leo came to Xander's side and were just as desperate not to lose Corrin to Hoshido.

"We're your family." Xander held out his hand like Ryoma did.

Back to the present, this was the deciding moment, Corrin had stalled for at least a minute trying to think of something. Of what to do. She had weighed her choices, but never got to a conclusion that didn't have consequences.

On one hand, side with Hoshido. King Garon was not completely trustworthy now, he killed your mother and your father, so why not team with them? Why not go back to the family you were supposed to be with for several years now and fight against the man that did your real family wrong. It did seem right, but abandon the family that raised you?! That was completely out of the question. She loved her Nohrian siblings too much to do that and even more so to even consider standing against them in battle. In addition, Hoshido's story could all be a ruse, could it?

On the other hand, side with Nohr. You've barely met the Hoshidans, they're strangers and you don't have that much attachment to them, just go back to the ones you know love and care for you. King Garon's actions against Hoshido... was it him? Abandoning who still may be your father, wasn't easy, at least not until some things are cleared up. Then again, King Garon, he already harbored suspicious activity and a menacing demeanor too, it wasn't that far fetched for him to ambush a King and kill the Queen of an enemy kingdom without remorse. On top of that, your blood-tied family was waiting in Hoshido, if it was all the truth and you leave them, what would they think of you?!

No matter what Corrin thought of, it always ended with hurting one of her two families. Couldn't they all just stop fighting? They weren't so different, were they? Corrin also debated not choosing a side and trying to negotiate a peace treaty between them all, but she doubted that either of her families would accept that decision. In fact, looking ahead, they may see that as harboring traitorous feelings for the other side. After all, she had to take into account that her families hated the other and would gladly slaughter the other family just for her sake. Who was she kidding? A peace treaty was never going to happen!

"My families." She murmured softly, but it seemed that was enough for people to hear.

"Families?!" Corrin's eyes widen and her head turns to look at Takumi who said that. "You seriously consider those Nohrian scum family?!" He had extreme anger in his eyes. He aimed a bow at the Nohrian Royals.

"Don't listen to him Corrin, he's merely trying to sway you away from the ones that love you." Leo's counterargument.

"You want to try me?" Takumi was ready to snipe his head off. Leo was ready to fight anyways, his tome out and everything.

Hinoka got ready for battle too. "Corrin, I've searched and trained my whole life for you! I'm not above killing a few enemies just to keep you safe!" She got her naginata ready for battle.

"Corrin, darling. It's fine. Ignore those mean stares and come home to us." Camilla said kindly, she wasn't talking so angrily, but Corrin could tell her grip on the axe she carried became stronger. "To me." Camilla added with a smile.

"I-I." Corrin couldn't even find the words, let alone the choice! "Please... Stop." Which managed to keep her siblings from firing at each other for now.

"Why would this even be a difficult decision?" Xander asked from atop his horse and his sword, Siegfried, pulsing already with energy.

"The Nohrian scoundrel may be correct, but on the wrong assumption." Ryoma added. His blade, Raijinto was charging up as well.

"Stop!" Corrin yelled out suddenly, making all her siblings look at her. "I need..." She falls to her knees and digs her hands into her hair. Sweat dropped from her face and her heartbeats became louder and faster. Her eyes are sealed shut as she desperately wanted an answer as to what decision she should make.

A few more minutes passed. "I cannot believe you Nohrians have manipulated her to the point that she could have feelings for you." Ryoma began to say. Corrin's eyes open with tears falling out as she looked at Ryoma, who gave her no look, but was staring down Xander.

"Hmmf! It's not unnatural for someone to want to side with the family they've been with, instead of strangers." Xander rebuttals. "However, it seems you Hoshidan trash have managed to twist our little princess' mind to actually feel for you."

Corrin's hand began to shake, as was her whole body, tears were falling but neither of her older brothers seemed to notice. "Please stop." She repeated, but none of her siblings seemed to hear.

"I say, we make this decision simple for our sister." Takumi suggested. Corrin knew she didn't have much time left after that statement.

"I would fill an ocean with blood for my dear Corrin." Camilla had a similar thought in mind.

Corrin began to really get worried. 'Not this... Please. Not this.' She thinks.

"Then all of the Nohrians shall fall to my blade. We shall keep Corrin safe!" Ryoma held his blade in a battle stance as he yelled that. Takumi and Hinoka were already armed. Sakura was freaking out herself and was too scared to arm herself at first though, but she gulps and readies her bow. This was for Corrin, she had no problem with saving a loved one.

"Hoshidans shall be a simple sacrifice to bring a member of our family back home!" Xander declared just as loud as Ryoma. Camilla and Leo were already on board with that idea. Elise was having an angry-cute face as she held her staff as well, ready to fight. She could even taste the happiness she would get from hugging Corrin once more.

"No. No. No." Corrin began to say softly. No one heard her. "No. No. No." Slightly louder, but still with no response from her two families.

"This is war!" Xander and Ryoma called out both at once and that was the last straw in Corrin's mind.

"NO!" She yells out, screamed at the top of her lungs. It immediately caused all of the siblings and most, if not all the soldiers to turn to look at her. Corrin had tears all over her face and her body was sweating heavily, her heartbeat was so quick that she couldn't even keep track. "NO MORE! STOP FIGHTING! STOP FIGHTING! NOW!" She cried out.

Each of the siblings were shocked by the outburst, lowering their weapons with Corrin's shouting. All of them finally got into their minds, a shallow realization and understanding of the despair and sadness Corrin was now experiencing.

"Corrin please." Azura, who had been quiet the entire time. Walks over to the crying princess of two kingdoms and tries to comfort her.

To her surprise, Corrin pushes Azura down with her hand and picks up her Yato, which was resting on the ground right next to her. All the other siblings were too shocked at what was going on to even remember their anger or to act on what Corrin was doing.

"I..." Corrin struggled to talk without stutter, her voice cracking up with tears. "D-don't want you all to suffer." She says softly, but loud enough now since everyone was paying attention to her. "Stop fighting. Stop fighting." She repeated twice.

"I won't be the cause of war." She believed it was her fault, maybe it wasn't, but Corrin's mind had been broken, shattered really. She now thought this entire thing was her fault. These were her families, they were her responsibility and because she couldn't come up with an answer, they were going to kill each other, just for her sake. Not only that, hundreds, maybe even thousands of soldiers, were going to die in the ensuing war. Innocents may be killed too. Casualties that would be unnecessary, all unnecessary, if she could just come up with an answer. Now she had an answer, the only one she could think of, in her derailed state. She was going to kill the problem at the source.

Corrin took her Yato and turned it around, holding it backwards so that the sharp point was aimed at her own body.

"I forbid any more conflict between Nohr and Hoshido." She says softly as she raised the blade to the air with both hands.

"I forbid any of you from dying." She adds.

"I forbid the continuation of this war." She continued to go on.

"I forbid ... It all." A final tear left her eyes as she glanced at all of her siblings and gave them all a final smile.

"I'm sorry." Before closing her eyes and driving the Yato through her heart.


End file.
